Another Day Main Story
by Nate-Miki
Summary: Well another day is happening. Slightly inspired by the antics in Another peaceful day at the SDM video series.
1. Chapter 1

Start of a new series. Yay. Dodges minecraft anvil

Touhou is owned by Zun.

"Calm yourself… It's only an imposing mansion. They are looking for hired help though. I wonder if they know that the ad has a double meaning." A black haired woman asks as she steps towards the gate. She pauses and stares at the sleeping gate keeper. She pokes the gate keeper.

"What do you want? Oh, you're new. What do you want?" The gate keeper asks. The woman holds up an issue of Bunbunmaru.

"You have an ad for hiring?" The woman says. The gate keeper takes the newspaper and reads over it.

"We do? Well come in I'll go get Sakuya." The gate keeper says as she leads the woman inside. The gate keeper leaves the woman in the foyer. Ten minutes pass before a maid with silver hair teleports into the room.

"Well I'm surprised that someone actually responded. What do you know about servant equity?" Sakuya asks.

"Most likely not as much as you." The woman says. A fairy flies by and grabs a crystal hanging from the woman's bag.

"Ha! I got something precious!" The fairy shouts. The woman fires a laser into the crystal. The resulting blast pichuns the poor fairy. The crystal hovers back to it's owner.

"Uhm, sorry about taking out a staff member." The woman says.

"Let's get you measured for the uniform. I think you'll do fine. You will need to see the mistress tonight though." Sakuya says.


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: Welcome back! Not much new yet.

Chapter 2

"Gah… Why did I even think about trying to get a job at that mansion?" A fairy shouts as it looks in a mirror. True most of her deaths where because of her own lack of combat magic. She was an intelligent fairy not a combat one. She might not be capable of outfighting others but she could try to outsmart them.

"There we go! Good as new!" The fairy shouts as she flaps her wings. The metallic mechanic spikes rotate from facing the ground to spread out forming wings. She grabs her stave before flying outside. She promptly weaves between multiple bullets before looking at the attacker.

"That time already, Lily?" The fairy asks.

"It's spring, Mercy! Enjoy yourself!" Lily shouts before firing more bullets. Mercy spins her stave around fires a glowing mass towards Lily. The mass swerves through the air before hitting Lily. The mass then explodes blasting Lily into the ground. Mercy lands next to Lily in a panic.

"You okay Lily? The mass isn't supposed to be that strong normally?" Mercy asks the other fairy. Lily stands up and brushes herself off.

"I'm fine. The blast was mostly air. Hey don't you have a job right now?" Lily asks.

"I got pichuned. You know what that means." Mercy says only to notice Lily has already left. "Am I the only fairy with an attention span of more than five minutes?"

Mercy sighs as she flies away. Today was going to be a bad day to job search.


	3. Chapter 3

Author Note: Well… Anyone want an anvil? We have an anvil for sale.

"This is so simple. This crystal goes here and the device will start!" Mercy shouts as she places a crystal on the respective podium. It begins to glow before reacting with the other crystals. Unfortunately for Mercy the reaction turns violent and explodes scattering the seven crystals. The blast also pins Mercy into the wall. A dislodge rock quickly pichuns the poor fairy.

When the poor fairy comes to she groans. She looks around at the destruction within her lab. A sigh of relief escapes her lips upon seeing that a pulsing globe of quicksilver is still intact.

"Well you are intact still. I need to leave to clean up a mess." Mercy says. "First crystal to get is that decay crystal."

Mercy turns around and cringes at the mess the main storage room of the lab is. Glistening in the middle of the mess is a black crystal. Mercy sighs as she flutters over and picks it up.

"Well decay crystal obtained. Which next?" Mercy says as she flutters outside. She cringes at the massive wind force that greets her. Looking up Mercy is greeted by massive spiraling clouds that circles around the Tengu Mountain. A dot of yellow light sits within the middle of the clouds.

"Crap the air crystal. This is why those crystals shouldn't be outside my lab!" Mercy yells as she flies off.

Meanwhile Hakurei Shrine Reimu has received an annoying visit from Yukari.

"Reimu what are you doing here?" Yukari asks.

"Trying to relax. Why do you ask?" Reimu asks. Yukari motions to the sky. "So what?"

"You need to go fix that." Yukari says.

"So what caused it?"

"A fairy."

"Nice joke. I'm going." Reimu says as she flies off. Yukari facepalms before opening a gap. Ran tumbles out of the gap.

"Did I open that in a bad place?" Yukari jokes as she steps through the gap. Ran grumbles as she stands up and walks through the gap. Suika does a running jump through the closing gap. A minute later she's dumped onto the shrine grounds horns first.


	4. Chapter 4

Author Note: Still have an anvil for sale. We also have an Okuu life size plushy. (Glares at Faith)

"Why is this wind so bad?" Reimu yells as she attempts to fly towards the storms eye. She final arrives at the core only to see a fairy fluttering in the middle. In the fairies hands is a glowing yellow gem. The fairy slowly places the gem in her wing before beginning to fly away. The moment the gem is locked into her wing the storm stops. "Drop the gem fairy!"

"What? Oh a magic inclined human? I don't have time for this! Get out of the way!" The fairy shouts. A ying-yang orb barely misses the fairy. "Fine. Primal Air: Class V."

The yellow gem within the fairies wing begins to glow. A massive burst of wind blasts out creating a shockwave of danmaku scattering across the sky. The fairy waves between Reimu's danmaku bursts. Upon having her spellcard broke the fairy pauses. Two ying-yang orbs later the fairy is plummeting towards the ground.

"I'm a shrine maiden you dumb fairy." Reimu shouts before flying towards the Palanquin Ship.

The fairy has a rough landing on the ground. She stumbles to her feet as she grips her wing.

"Left wing down. Ow… Alchemic repair should kick in soon. Good I still have the air crystal." The fairy groans. She blinks upon seeing the ground buckle in front of her. It blasts into the sky as a geyser erupts from deep below.

"Please tell me that the fire crystal didn't…"

Another geyser interrupts the fairies comment.

"No… It landed in the underground… Time to go and retrieve it!" The fairy shouts as she dives down into the geyser. She then realizes that her wing still hasn't repaired itself. She crashes down into the ground very painfully her other wing dislodging from the joint. She slowly rises to a standing position before collapsing backwards.

"I'm going to wait for both my wings to repair and my protection to recharge… I can't really move right now anyways… I should have used the decay gem there…" The fairy sighs. She becomes aware of two green eyes watching her from the dark.

Fin

This chapters done. Poor Mercy…


	5. Chapter 5

Author note: We no longer have an anvil for sale. (Looks at the twitching Rix)

"Finally! Wings are working again! You can come out now." Mercy shouts as she flutters into the air. Parsee watches from her position on her bridge.

"So jealous of you…" Parsee grumbles. Mercy smiles as she takes out a clear crystal. She holds it up in front of Parsee. "Jealous…"

"Just focus on the crystal." Mercy laughs. Parsee constantly stares at the crystal. The crystal turns a green color. Mercy smiles as she flies off.

Mercy quickly dives through the tunnels before entering into the main cavern. Hovering in the middle of it is a red gem. The red gem is currently emitting a massive amount of heat into the air. Mercy dives towards the gem and grabs it. She quickly slams the burning hot crystal into a slot in her wings. She then blocks a ying-yang orb. She spins around to glare at Reimu.

"You again? Do fairies never learn?" Reimu asks. Mercy glares at Reimu in annoyance.

"I don't have time for this. Primal Fire: Magmatic Flare!" Mercy growls before launching her spell. A massive blast of fire lashes forward in a constant stream from Mercy's wings. Reimu dashes to the side and fires a Ying-Yang orb towards Mercy. Mercy cringes upon seeing the orb. Being unable to rotate Mercy is powerless to dodge the orb. The resulting impact breaks the spell and sends Mercy flying down towards the ground. She lands in the Palace of Earth's fountain. She slowly lifts herself out of it and glares at the cat that's run up.

"Ah… I had hope you'd died…" The cat says with a pout.

"I'll be leaving…" Mercy says as she flies off.

Meanwhile Reimu is busy fighting Okuu. Reimu finally manages to down Okuu.

"Know then you are fixing this mess." Reimu says as she walks towards Okuu.

"What mess?" Okuu asks.

"The geysers!" Reimu yells.

"No idea what you are talking about. I need to get back to my job…" Okuu says as she turns away from Reimu. Reimu sighs before flying away.

"I hope Yukari can explain more about this." Reimu groans. She pauses upon a massive earthquake shaking the whole area. Reimu picks up speed as she aims to leave the underground.

Fin

That's done. Next up soon. (Nudges the still twitching Rix) Not dead yet…


	6. Chapter 6

Author note: Next up. Yay… Do keep in mind Reimu's fights will be seen in a flash back.

"Dang it! Why do all the crystals have to do this! Bad. Very Bad!" Mercy shouts as she flies towards the Tengu Mountain. She carefully lands in the plaza before looking around. She quickly decides that being in the air is a much better choice because of the earthquakes. She watchs as a keystone flies past her.

"Poor Tenshi… She's so getting blamed for this…" Mercy sighs as she flies towards the upper plaza. She smiles upon seeing the green crystal sitting in the plaza. She dives down and lands next to a rather annoyed black wolf tengu.

"What do you want?" The tengu growls as she raises her sword. Mercy gulps before answering.

"I'm here to retrieve the crystal." Mercy sheepishly answers. She dive bombs the crystal and picks it up before locking it in her wing. She then slowly flutters away. She pauses upon seeing Reimu.

"You again? Honestly I don't have time for this!" Reimu shouts at Mercy.

"Not going to lose without a fight! Primal Earth: Magnitude Ten!" Mercy yelps as she activates her spell. She pauses upon nothing happening.

"Uhm… What?" Reimu asks.

"One sec." Mercy says as she pulls out a small notepad. She flips through the notepad before sighing.

"Well?" Reimu asks in annoyance.

"Why do I have a spellcard that only works on the ground…" Mercy grumbles. She is promptly smacked by a giant ying-yang orb. This results in her falling out of the sky.

"That was a mercy kill. Now where's Tenshi?" Reimu grumbles before flying off.

Mercy crashes into the ground with enough force that she goes splat. Once she reforms she is in her lab. She quickly puts away the crystals that she's gathered. She pauses upon hearing a shout from outside. She flies outside to find Cirno smacked against the ward that protects the lab.

"What are you doing, Cirno?" Mercy asks as she lands outside the ward. Cirno pulls away from the ward to look at Mercy.

"I can't freeze Misty Lake for some reason! You need to fix it!" Cirno yells at Mercy.

"I'm still a fairy, Cirno. I don't have that kind of power. Unless… Did you see a blue crystal near the lake?" Mercy asks.

"Yeah! One was in a pillar of water that formed on the lake. I tried to freeze it but no luck." Cirno sighs.

"Thanks Cirno. Time to fix this one!" Mercy shouts as she flies away.

Fin

Well this one's done. Poor Tenshi being blamed for the earthquakes.


	7. Chapter 7

Author Note: Finally think I can finish this incident soon.

Mercy was in full blown panic mode at the moment. Sure she was going to get that crystal back. But she had stolen another crystal in the process. She was now flying over Misty Lake trying to figure out how to get the crystal trapped in the pillar. She smiles upon diving into the pillar. Sure enough she's able to grab the crystal. She smiles happily upon looking at it. It is at that moment she notices Reimu flying overhead.

"Ha this time I'm ready! Primal Water: Tsunami's." Sadly Mercy isn't allowed to finish as a laser blasts her. A black haired woman walks towards the downed fairy and picks up a rainbow colored gem. Reimu lands upon hearing the commotion.

"She needs to learn not to steal this crystal. Oh by the way. Ice fairy three o'clock." The woman says as she walks away. Reimu spins around and dodge's Cirno's danmaku.

"Yay! I can freeze the lake again!" Cirno shouts. Reimu sighs before turning back to Mercy. Reimu picks the fairy up and flies away.

By the time Mercy comes to Reimu is long gone. She sits up and leaves the room. She smiles upon seeing a white crystal hovering in the middle of the lobby. She sneaks past multiple rabbits before grabbing the crystal. She quickly makes a break for the door. She quickly flies back to her home with the crystal in possession. She lands and calmly walks in the main room. She pauses upon seeing a pale skinned, silver haired humanoid sitting in the lab.

"Oh… Hmm…" Mercy mumbles before glancing over at her desk. Sure enough the glob of quicksilver is missing.

"Hi?" The girl asks as she stares at the fairy with dull grey eyes.

"Ah… Experiment Azony… Well it worked. Hi Azony. I'm your creator." Mercy giggles gleefully before sitting down next to Azony. Azony looks at her in confusion.

"What?"

"Well I was attempting to make artificial life and you are the results. Not the intended results. Nah, you're better than the intended results. Although I have to go. I have something to retrieve. Hold down the fort!" Mercy says as she darts outside. Azony watches the fairy leave in confusion.

"Come on where is it!" Mercy shouts as she flies through the forest. She finally sighs before diving down outside Marisa's house. She walks forward and knocks on the door.

"Not open, Ze!" Marisa shouts from within. Mercy resorts to blasting the door off the hinges. Mercy calmly walks inside. Another spell makes sure Marisa's Hakkero has been knocked across the room.

"Marisa I need to talk with you." Mercy calmly says.

"It seems you are on a war path." Marisa replies.

"You haven't seen a purple crystal anywhere have you?" Mercy asks. Marisa motion's to a table. Sure enough a purple crystal is laying on the table. Mercy picks up the crystal and smiles.

"What are you doing?" Marisa asks.

"You can borrow it whenever you want, Marisa. But right now I need to put this back in storage." Mercy says as she flies out of the house.

Marisa sighs before turning back to her work. Reimu calmly steps through the still smoking door way and looks around.

"What have you been doing?" Reimu asks.

"Well the door is Mercy's work. I've been working on designing new spells." Marisa replies

"Mercy?"

"Yeah. Fairy with mechanical wings. She's really smart for a fairy. She lives deeper in the Magic Forest."

"That fairy… How smart is she?"

"From what I know she's been able to harness the power of nature into crystals."

"Dang it a fairy did cause the incident!" Reimu yells as she leaves the house. She flies for a while before running into thin air. She pauses upon seeing Mercy talking with a grey haired girl. Mercy turns to look at Reimu. She flies up to Reimu and smiles.

"I'm tempted to leave the ward but I know better. That ward blocks all magic, object, and danmaku from passing through it. So I'm safe here. Who are you anyways?" Mercy asks from her vantage point.

"Hakurei Shrine Maiden, Reimu." Reimu sighs. Mercy panics upon hearing the name.

"I'm so sorry for the problems I've caused! Working with raw elemental energy is risky work and my crystals got blown up." Mercy yelps. Reimu sighs again.

"You don't seem to actively be trying to cause trouble. Next time let the professionals know though. It would have saved both you and me a lot of effort and injuries." Reimu says as she turns and flies away. Mercy lands on the ground and sighs in relief.

"Ninety five percent chance she would have smacked you with a ying-yang orb if the ward wasn't there." Azony says.

"I know. That's why I didn't leave it. I'm not dumb." Mercy replies.

"I don't know. You didn't know who she was. I mean I was just born and I knew who she was." Azony says. Mercy glances at her. Azony holds up an old issue of the Bunbunmaru newspaper.

"You'll quickly find that in this trade you don't have time for news." Mercy replies.

Fin

Well this incident is done. Thankfully just my random setup put the two least dangerous crystals as the last two to retrieve. I need to check my notes for what's next. I think it's the SDM series next in the story. Feel free to let me know if any of the names are misspelled. See Y-all later.


	8. Chapter 8

Author Note: Three chapters in one day. Sheesh. (Tosses chocolate to Rix)

She had gotten settled in well enough. Over the three days she'd been here she had been taught how to work as both a maid, gardener and guard. She'd also been instructed upon the difference the two mistress's had to regular humans. She was about to meet the younger one.

"Well I wish you luck, Ripple." Sakuya says as she stops in front of an iron clad wooden door.

"One question, boss." Ripple says as she stares at the door.

"What is it?"

"If she's able to destroy anything why is the door not warded?"

"She's never tried it."

With that Ripple sighs before entering the room. Her eyes dart across the room searching it. She finally sits down on the bed and sighs.

"Come out please Flandre. I'm not in the mood for hide and seek at the moment. Maybe a different game." Ripple sighs. Flandre pokes her head out from the dresser and stares at the woman.

"You're new… And you smell like a human. Oh are you a new plaything?" Flandre giggles as she jumps out of the dresser. Ripple blinks in surprise upon seeing how young she looked.

"Yes and no. I'm Ripple. I'm supposed to be your personal servant. So yes I can play with you. No I am not supposed to be prey for you." Ripple calmly states. Flandre plops down on the bed.

"Why would I need a servant?" Flandre asks as she rolls over.

"I assume to help you with boredom." Ripple answers. Flandre jumps up and runs up to a door on the far side of the wall.

"Let's play tag! You're it!" Flandre yells as she dashes into the hallway behind said door. She quickly splits into four mirror images of herself. Ripple calmly stands up and walks towards the door.

"That's not fair, Flandre!" Ripple yells. She sighs before taking out a crystal. She focuses on it. It hovers away and forms the image of herself. The image then runs off.

"You don't play fair, I don't play fair!" Ripple yells before running down a different hallway.

Fin

Kind of a big jump in location in between chapters. But the last chapters where following the adventures of the fairy that got blasted in the first chapter. Flandre has a friend to help with her boredom now. I wonder what everyone else is doing. In other news this is now my longest fic at the time of posting this chapter. (Looks at the untouched chocolate bar.) Wasteful Kitsuna…


	9. Chapter 9

Author note: Back to work. Another SDM chapter.

"I'm bored." Remilia says. On cue Sakuya appers.

"What do you wish to do, Mistress?" Sakuya asks.

"Let's play darts." Remilia replies. Sakuya pauses.

"Do we have to play darts? The last time you blasted the dart board through the wall with Gugnir." Sakuya replies.

"Good point. What shall we do then?" Remilia states. Sakuya smiles before holding a tray with tea on it. "You smell like humans."

"We have a new member of staff now. She's human as far as myself and Patchouli can tell." Sakuya says as she pours tea.

"Why is there variable in there?" Remilia asks.

"She has a magical ability."

"So do you and I. Get to the point."

"Yes mistress. Her power is control of Life Signs. It actively blocks are attempts to sense anything. It's impossible to tell what she is or what she's capable of. Although she carries herself like a human." Sakuya says.

"Interesting… Is she actively doing it?"

"No. When we asked she admitted she couldn't control it. It blocks out all attempts to sense her. Even the libraries wards couldn't see her."

"That's an interesting aspect of the power. What are the extent of it?"

"Besides that she can shut down powers and cause physical and mental harm through her power. She can't kill though."

"A power with an obvious extent upon learning it. It should be interesting to watch her over time. Any other news about the staff?"

"Mercy has been dismissed from service."

"She was such a diligent worker though. Oh well. You are dismissed."

Sakuya disappears upon being allowed to.

Fin

Short but I couldn't think of much to do.


	10. Chapter 10

Author note: A temporary location change before switching back to the SDM. I need a time break to allow those events to pan out is all.

Yukari didn't mind Yuyuko's air headedness. It was somewhat adorable. Right now it was stting to lose that charm.

"You sure that nothing happened here from the most recent incident?" Yukari asks again.

"I'm not sure." Yuyoku replies. "Either way Reimu fixed it right?"

"Actually someone else did." Yukari pauses upon sensing something.

"What's wrong?"

"It feels like someone just came through the bouandary." Yukari sighs. To her annoyance a caped figure materlizes in the room.

"I'm sorry for the interruption. Oh, princess." The figure says as she bows to Yuyuko.

"I've already felt the disruption, Li-Ne. No need to inform me. Go back to what you were doing beforehand." Yukari says. Li-Ne disappears just as quickly as she appeared.

"Interest specimen of undead you have there, Yukari." Yuyuko says.

"What do you care?" Yukari asks.

"A litch is capable of summoning and controlling undead. I wasn't even aware Genskyo had one."

"It doesn't. She's a native of the border city."

"The fact that she holds influence in Genskyo suggest power."

"She holds power in both sides."

"Oh well. So about the incident?"

"A fairy caused it. I am not lying about that."

"You can never be sure when it comes to the great Yukari. So what fairy caused it?"

"Do you recall a fairy named Mercy?"

"Oh yes she worked as a gardener here. Always mentioned that the plants would be good for her research. I didn't believe her."

"You should. She's the smartest fairy in Genskyo. The problem is her research delves into the secrets of nature. And by that I mean the raw energy held within it."

"Only spell I've ever seen do that is Marisa's master spark."

"Her latest experiment got out of hand and caused wide spread damage in both Genskyo and Former Hell. If it wasn't for the fact that she acted to fix the problem I'd already have had Reimu seal her."

"That dangerous?"

"This were weak catalyst she used in the test."

"So we are looking at a fairy that has something that can destroy Genskyo?"

"If one of those catalyst is for raw energy yes."

Fin

Yuyuko and Yukari discussing the recent events. Also a lot of the OCs that appear are characters that stay in the background and avoid the incidents. Most are of a youkai species that does not appear in touhou normally. Case in point with Li-Ne who is a Litch.


	11. Chapter 11

Author Note: Party time.

"Well look who it is." Reimu says as Mercy darts into the shrine. Once she lands the silver lining that adorns her outfit lashes out and lands on the ground. It then forms into Azony. Mercy lifts her goggles as she looks at Reimu.

"I'm here." Mercy says.

"So is the firework youkai. What was the species again?" Reimu asks as she turns towards a youkai fiddling with a lance like machine.

"Mimic." The youkai replies. One of the shells said youkai was messing with ignites and flies out of the shrine. It explodes in a massive spray of danmaku. "Sorry about that."

"Jeez. Watch the magic." A seal youkai says as it steps into the shrine. An older seal youkai follows.

"Ah what? Who the heck are you two?" Marisa asks as she approaches the group by the door.

"Chocky and Selki Seal at your service. We are new to this world and decided to check in with the persons in charge. Common courtesy." The younger youkai chimes. The older one just nods.

"If only all youkai were like you two." Reimu says.

In another corner of the room are two youkai. The pause before walking out of the shrine. The hooded on sits on the steps and pauses.

"We are alone now Yukari. What do you want?" The hooded one asks. A gap opens and Yukari steps out. She motions to the bottom of the stairs. A black smog is slowly rising up the stairs.

"Do you not understand the threat? Do you not care, Li-Ne?" Yukari asks. The other youkai hovers down and bottles a small amount of the smog.

"I should examine it." The other youkai says as she flutters down. She giggles lightly as she sets foot on the ground.

"Behave, Misshistsu. We don't need you around right now." Yukari says. Misshistsu sticks her tongue out before bursting out laughing.

"Is miss gap youkai frustrated? Nee hee… Get used to it. You can't control everything." Misshistsu bursts out laughing. She teleports away before Yukari can do anything.

"Stupid insanity youkai. Well, Li-Ne. You know the drill. Fix it." Yukari says.

"It's a black smog that you can't see anything in. A land of the lost."

"Fix it."

"Yukari, I am not a native to this world. My being is out of your range of control. Not even this vassal is capable of you being in control of. I refuse." Li-Ne says.

"You aren't going anywhere!" Yukari growls. Li-Ne's only reply is dropping control of the human girl being used as her vassal. The girl falls limp. Yukari looks at the girl before growling. She moves through a gap as a crow tengu opens fire. "Lovecraft. Li-Ne really doesn't want to work with me right now if one of her pets has attacked me."

A raven tengu dives down and grabs the unconscious human. Yukari moves to engage but the two tengu are already gone.

"Yukari! Get in here and stop causing a ruckus!" Reimu shouts from the shrine. Yukari sighs as she walks towards the shrine. If none of her voluntary helpers were willing she'd just deal with things herself.

"Nee-hee-hee! I told you. You can't control everything. You can't control anything!" Misshistsu's voice rings in Yukari's ear.

"Get out of my head." Yukari says as she walks inside.

Fin

The cannon characters will be seen very much in the next incident. Which should happen in two chapters. Next chapter is what the cannon characters do at the party.


	12. Chapter 12

Author Note: Man it's been awhile since I wrote on paper first.

"Mimic put the lance on safety!"

"No!"

"We don't want a drunk youkai to be holding that!"

Reimu sighed. Sure parties were fun. Clean up not so much. Out of habit Reimu scanned the room. Okuu was talking with Orin and Satori. Flandre was busy bugging a human maid. Reimu made a mental note to ask the woman's name. Yuka was talking with the fairy named Mercy. Mima was talking with Marisa. Yukari was giving orders to Ran. That was the one thing that made Reimu worry. Reimu sighs before looking down. She turns upon hearing a boom. Rin Satsuki sits down next to her and brushes off some of the ash.

"I asked you to take that lance away from her…" Reimu groans. Rin shrugs scattering more soot.

"Sorry about that…" Rin groans.

In another corner of the room Yuyuko stands. Youmu walks up to her carrying food.

"You know what I like about these parties?" Yuyuko asks.

"What?"

"All the tasty food!" Yuyuko laughs. It's quite obvious that Yuyuko is looking at Mystia.

Much later the party is breaking up. Most people have already left by this time.

"Sheesh it got foggy very fast." Marisa says as she looks outside. She ducks as Mercy fies outside.

"Time to head home!" Mercy yells.

"One, I can't see anything. Two, you just grabbed Marisa's hat! Three… Shrine Gateway!" Azony yells. Marisa cringes upon hearing the deafening impact. Mercy stumbles back into the shrine. She hands Marisa her hat back before fluttering into the middle of the room. She lands and hands Rin a pair of googles. Mercy then falls over. Azony sighs before materlizeing. She picks up Mercy and hovers outside.

Reimu sighs as she looks around. Sure the commotion with Mercy was funny. Unfortunately for Reimu both Marisa and Rin snuck out during it. Leaveing her to clean up the shrine with the help of a drunk mimic, two drunk oni, one drunk gap youkai, and Mima. Reimu groans before beginning to clean up.

Meanwhile Azony has finally made it back home. She sets her master down. She then sits down herself.

"What is this fog?" Azony asks. Mercy shakes her head before smileing.

"It's magic smog. It needs to be created by someone. The creator can see through it." Mercy says. She laughs upon hearing a thud. Rumia has crashed into the ward. Mercy allows Rumia to come through the barrier.

"Hi Mercy!" Rumia laughs.

"How do you like the proto type googles?" Mercy asks.

"You haven't given me them yet." Rumia giggles.

"What? But the party…" Mercy mumbles.

"I wasn't at the party." Rumia replies.

"If I may interrupt. You gave the googles to Rin Satsuki. I admit the impact hurt but still…" Azony says.

"Opps… Well fell free to come inside." Mercy says as she walks inside. Rumia and Azony follow.

Back at the shrine a blond girl has arrived. She steps inside and groans.

"What do you want?" Reimu asks.

"I was sent to help clean up." The girl says.

Fin

Well this will be interesting.


	13. Chapter 13

Author Note: (Throws bar of chocolate) Pichun! Sorry Rix…

"Okay what is this fog?" Reimu groans. She is looking out at the black fog that is covering the shrine. She grabs the Ying-Yang orbs before smacking the sleeping Yukari. She sighs. "Mima!"

"Yes, Reimu?" Mima asks as she hovers into the room.

"Watch the shrine!" Reimu says as she flies out of the shrine. Mima shakes her head upon hearing a loud bang. "Ow that shrine gate does hurt… Mima toss me an icepack!"

Mima sighs before firing an ice spell into the fog. The thunk indicates that she at least hit something.

"Thanks, I guess…"

Mima had managed to hit her target. She shrugs before hovering back into the shrine.

Meanwhile at the forest of magic Marisa is very annoyed. She can't see anything and she's likely run into trees about twenty times. She cringes upon hitting something again. This time she sails only a foot forward before smashing into the almost transparent wall. Marisa slides down the wall before grabbing her hat and broom. She takes off into the air again. She sighs in confusion. A ball of light flutters infront of Marisa.

"I know what you are, Ze! Lead the way, Navee!" Marisa yells as she chases the ball of light. The ball of light promptly leads Marisa into a tree. It then begins flying again with Marisa in tow.

Fin

Short but it covers two of ten characters and ties in with two more. (Pokes Rix) Sorry...


	14. Chapter 14

Author Note: Not a lot to say right now. This chapter does not tie in with the incident at hand but ties in with a much later one… Correction the last incident of the story.

"Well bloody lovely! Not a day into scouting and this stuff shows up!" A raven tengu yells. It is quite obvious that she is lost in the smog. Upon walking into something she groans. "Screw it! Flash out!"

The grenade goes off without having any effect. The tengu sighs.

{What's going on, Iris?} A metallic voice chimes around the tengu.

"Disruption of light. In other words I can't see a damn thing! Cancel the mission for now!" The tengu yells. It is very obvious she is distressed.

{Very well. Teleporting Iris in T-minus 3… 2… 1…}

The tengu is teleported away. She lands in a room filled with machinery. Her wings fold up as she steps off the machine.

"Welcome back to earth, Agent Iris. I assume that something went wrong within the pocket space?" A scientist asks.

"Massive spikes in magic before all visual was cut off." Iris says.

"Oh."

"Why couldn't you send Oasis?" Iris yells.

"You are an Exorcist unit. We can't waste stronger units on a basic scouting mission."

Fin

Well this part of the plot is in place.


	15. Chapter 15

Author note: Rix is okay now. If you don't recall I punchuned her with chocolate.

Of all the things Alice had seen Marisa do that were stupid and crazy this was rated in the top five. Marisa had speed past Alice's house while chasing a Navee. Bad idea normally when you had proper visibility. Right now though. Needless to say Shanghai was right next to her owner.

"Let's go." Alice says as she flies outside. Shanghai follows loyally but pauses. Alice sighs at this before running into the silo on her house. This elicts a groan from the rainbow puppeteer.

"I hope Marisa is okay." Alice sighs. She blasts a fairy in annoyance.

"The fog seems to be thickest in this direction." Alice says as she flies away from her house.

Meanwhile at the Hakurie Shrine Yukari is in for a very rude and loud awakening.

"So you want me to shoot her?"

"Yes."

A firework shell flies out of the shrine. It hits the sleeping Yukari and bounces. It rolls along the ground before tumbling down the steps.

"Should I fire again?"

"Yes."

Another shell flies out and bounces off the sleeping Yukari. Multiple shells later Yukari is still fast asleep.

"What?"

"Silly me. The things on safety."

The next shell flies out and hits Yukari. It explodes sending the sleeping youkai flying. A gap opens and Yukari flies into it. Another gap opens and Yukari falls face first onto the ground. She groans before standing up. She promptly steps through another gap but not before glaring at the shrine.

"Guess she got the message."

The shrine yard is rocked by a massive explosion.

"Sorry had to detonate the other shells."

Fin

I would like to point out that I am only going to focus on five of the ten incident solvers. I just can't do that many chapters for one arc right now.


	16. Chapter 16

Author Note: Well yay.

"It just won't do. This fog will not help." Sakuya says as she places a note upon Remilia's nightstand. Sakuya leaves the room and slowly closes the door. Upon making sure it's closed she allows time to flow again. She takes a deep breathe before stepping outside. Sakuya pauses time and steps towards the gate. She opens the gate and steps outside. She smiles upon seeing Meiling actually guarding the gate. She calmly walks out into the mist. Even with time stopped the mist still seems to distort things. Sakuya ignores this in favor of pressing on wards. Sakuya pauses as she pulls out the Luna Dial. Once she let time flow it would be eight p.m. Three hours and Remilia would awaken. Sakuya hoped she would be done by then.

Meanwhile Youmu sighs in annoyance. Looking out upon the living world makes her sigh in annoyance. The world resembled what happened during the Scarlet Mist. Youmu takes flight as she moves towards the real world. If anything she'd seek out Sakuya. Yuyuko would be okay for a little while. It was already hard enough. It was a never ending battle without leaving her alone. So leaving her alone was a bad idea.

"Heh… At least I managed to save Mystia."

Youmu laughed at the thought.

Fin

Well that's that done.


	17. Chapter 17

Author note: Meh… Another chapter…

"Well this will be fun. I need to solve the incident at hand! It will get us more faith if I do!" Sanae shouts as she flies through the fog. As confusing as the fog was.

Sanae pauses as a ball of light flies towards her. She shrugs as she watches it fly past her. She turns around and panics. The collision that ensures guarantees both her and Marisa are laying on the ground.

"Ze… I think it's not worth chasing it anymore." Marisa groans. Sanae slowly stands up. She watches as the ball of light hovers down and lands next to Marisa.

"What is that thing?" Sanae asks as she reachs out. The ball of light hovers closer before allowing itself to be petted.

"Magical fauna called Navee. One of the few wildlife that is magic that has no potential to become a youkai. I've beem following it this whole time." Marisa says. She grabs her broom and lifts into the air. The Navee hovers up also before taking flight. Marisa chases it.

"I always knew she was crazy…" Sanae says before continuing on her way. "I had no idea something like them existed…"

Fin

For those of you that are wondering what a Navee looks like under the glow they look like a very cuddly and friendly version of Feral Chaos.


	18. Chapter 18

Author Note: First semi fight chapter of the incident. I would also like to thank anyone that has read this whole story to this point. Being a small time author it means a lot to me if any of my works are at all popular. Reviews are welcome.

"I can't let anyone pass without first defeating me!" Rin Satsuki yells. She prepares a spell card. "Wind Sign… Since when were miniature suns legal danmaku?"

Pichun!

Utsuho sighs as she lands next to the downed Rin. She picks up a pair of goggles Rin dropped. She shrugs before flying off. After a little while Utsuho pauses and puts them on. She blinks.

"Huh… I can actually see. Meh doesn't matter. We have our next foe. Out of the way Daiyousei." Utsuho says as she raises the control rod. She blasts the fairy without a care in the world. "Sorry but I'm not in the mood to play."

Next up Wriggle approchs. Utsuho sighs. She dashes forward and kicks Wriggle to the ground. Utsuho then lands on her foe and points her weapon at their face.

"Where's Orin?" Utsuho demands. Wriggle gives no reply. Utsuho smiles before pulling the trigger as she flips away. The blast send Wriggle crashing through the ground. Utsuho smiles wider as she walks away. She watches as multiple danmaku bullets land near her. She turns and fires a miniature sun towards whatever was shooting at her. She walks away humming calmly.

"It won't take that long to find Orin. Once I do we can head home…" Utsuho laughs.

Fin

I never did understand how those were fair fights… The next one maybe….


	19. Chapter 19

Author Note: Welcome back everyone to Another Day! Today we have Sakuya verse… Rix wrong cue card again. That's for two chapters ahead.

Pichun

Please stand by we are having technical difficulties again.

Okay welcome back to another day. Today we get the last two intros out of the way.

Remilia yawned. Waking up was never easy for her. She pauses before whistling. She pauses upon realizing Sakuya hasn't arrived. She sighs before whistling differently. Ripple teleports into the room.

"Yes Lady Remilia?" Ripple asks. Judging by the dislocated shoulder it is obvious Ripple had just been playing with Flandre.

"Where's Sakuya?" Remilia asked.

"Out. An incident is currently at hand." Ripple replies. She watches as Remilia begins to leave.

"I'm going out." Remilia says. She steps into the courtyard and spreads her wings. Koakuma runs outside with a parasol. She watches as Remilia takes flight.

"Miss Remilia you forgot your parasol! Wait this is Flandre's." Koakuma sighs. She walks dejectedly inside. She tosses the parasol to the side.

"Ow. Watch where you throw things!" Ripple growls as she pulls the umbrella off the ground. She begins walking to the basement. She pauses before snapping her shoulder back into place. She rolls it as she walks away.

"That makes even me cringe…" Koakuma says as she walks towards the library.

Meanwhile in the realm of the dead Yuyuko has officially decided she's bored. You get that privilege when you are royalty after all. She laughs as she stands up. She grabs her hand before hovering out the door.

"First a snack then I find Youmu. So to Mystia!" Yuyuko shouts. She flies towards the realm of the living.

Fin

God these is short but I want to get on with the main story. Which means these two are short and to the point.


	20. Chapter 20

Author Note: Hey everyone! I'm back with another chapter and… Rix… You changed your hair. Well sorry about that little off topic part. We are here to actually give you an incident!

"This is so stupid… It's hard to see when you're outside and it tends to just get fogger the further you go…" Sakuya grumbles as she walks. She decided that is it was best to not fly until after the fog was gone. She pauses upon feeling a pulse. She takes out a crystal and holds it up.

"I don't mean to worry you but the Mistress has just left the mansion." Ripples voice chimes through the crystal.

"Who's mistress?" Sakuya asks.

"Yours."

"Well joy… I'll deal with her once she finds me. For now I've got more important matters at the moment."

"You found someone?"

Sakuya nods as she walks towards Rin Satsuki. Rin is currently sitting down applying bandages to the multiple burns covering her body. Upon hearing the footsteps she jumps to her feet and fires off danmaku.

"That cheap shot wasn't funny! But you aren't going to win!" Rin shouts. Sakuya calmly throws a knife toward Rin. It hits her and bounces off. She blinks before picking it up. "Is that you Sakuya?"

"Yeah. What's gotten into you?" Sakuya says as she walks up to Rin. She takes the knife back.

"Someone blasted me with an artificial sun… I still can't see properly so I thought you were her." Rin says as she sits down.

"Meh, I'll be moving on if you think you can handle yourself." Sakuya says. Rin places a set of goggles in Sakuya's hand. "What?"

"They let you see in this fog. I would fight you to make sure you're capable of dealing with the cause but I'm still not in any reasonable state for a fight to happen." Rin says as she begins searching through her medic bag. Sakuya shakes her head before putting the goggles on. She pauses upon being able to see everything.

"Well I'll come back and talk with you later. I need to investigate further before looking for Remillia." Sakuya says as she turns to walk away.

Fin

Well this works well. I kinda figured I'd give Rin a break. Okuu kinda did a number to her after all.


	21. Chapter 21

Author Note: Well Rix isn't here for cue cards this time.

Click… Click… Click… Click…

"Ripple can you go somewhere else?" Patchouli asks.

"Nope."

"Can you at least put away that knife? It's getting annoying."

"Nope."

"What's the weather like right now. I might try going for a quick walk."

"A thick haze that refract light making it impossible to judge distances. Remilia and Sakuya are both out in it."

"So your head of the household right now on account of Flandre's inability to leave the basement without supervision and you are supposed to act as head maid right now. So why aren't you?"

"I don't know how Sakuya does it…"

"You were trai… Was that knife always red?"

"No."

"Ah. Point gotten. Why do you think I have Koakuma."

"Meh the staff will get better."

Click… Click… Click…

"Royal flare."

Ripple doesn't cringe at the spells declaration. Instead a refraction crystals hovers into the path and catches the spell. The crystal then bounces it back to Patchouli. Ripple stands up and leaves the library. She yawns before walking further into the mansion.

"Mukyu…"

Fin

Short but I'm doing this as a filler. Another chapter soon. Not happy but I need to get a little more info.


	22. Chapter 22

Author Note: Woof… Hiss! Rix you're a kitsuna not a cat!

"Well everything's going smoothly so far." Sakuya says. She watches as the crystal following her flashes. "What is it Ripple?"

"Uh I kinda attacked the fairy maids." The crystal says.

"Eh no big deal. They all get better. If you excuse me I seem to have a fairy to fry myself."

Sakuya pauses as the fairy flies closer.

"I can't let you go any further!" The fairy yells. Sakuya pauses.

"A male fairy… Well this will be interesting. What are you?" Sakuya asks.

"I'm the greater fairy Daiyousei!"

Sakuya sighs at the comment. She takes out a knife and spins it around in her hand.

"I know what she looks like. And she is defiantly a girl." Sakuya says. She then notices the fairy is badly burnt. "Well what happened to you?"

"Some big mean woman with wings blasted me." The fairy says. Sakuya spins the knife around and throws it. It hits the fairy on the head causing it to crash to the ground. Sakuya whistles as she walks away. She smiles upon seeing Wriggle.

"Hey Wriggle. A guy over there is cosplaying as Daiyousei. Anyone else realize that… Wait a second." Sakuya says as she holds up a crystal. "What is it Ripple."

"Why the heck are you in the human village!?" The crystal yells.

"I'm not."

"Well why have you talked with two guys in a row if you are outside the human village?!"

"Wait what?" Sakuya shouts as she turns to Wriggle. She sighs. "That's a guy? I know Wriggle looks like a guy but…"

"That's not Wriggle."

"Oh joy. !" Sakuya teleports as the Wriggle look alike tries to sneak attack her. She surrounds the look alike with knives. "Killer Doll. Don't ever try to sneak attack me."

"Was that even the right spell card you declared for the attack."

"Shut up, Ripple."

Fin

(Hanging from Rix's tails trying to get her down) What could go wrong with this idea? (The ceiling tiles break causing the two to land in a heap.) Joy…


	23. Chapter 23

Author Note: Welcome back everyone. I'm back.

"Perfect Maid…"

"Watcha talking about Ripple?" Sakuya asks the crystal floating alongside her.

"That's the move you used."

"I really don't care. Hey I found another casualty." Sakuya says as she lands next to the downed cat. She walks forward. "And a guy."

"Life force seems similar to Orin's. Not going to be going anywhere anytime soon… Well carry on then."

"What's up with you?" Sakuya asks. A glowing red spear lands next to her. "Oh, Mistress you should still be at the mansion."

"I'm tired of you always leaving me behind!" Remilia shouts.

"It's the middle of the day. Where did you get the goggles from?" Sakuya asks.

"Oh I bet the tar out of Rin Satsuki for them. Now back to the business at hand!" Remilia says as she prepares a spell card. Sakuya sighs. She turns to the crystal hovering next to her.

"What are you looking at me for! The crystal can't do anything!" Ripple's voice rings from the crystal. Sakuya casually pushes the crystal in front of her and into the path of Gugnir. She calmly watches as the spear hits the crystal and bounces back hitting Remilia. "For the record I am not responsible for that. And I need to add Gugnir to the list of things the crystals can reflect…"

"Have you calmed down Mistress?" Sakuya asks as she walks towards the downed Remilia.

"Not in the slightest aspect. I want tea now!" Remilia yells. Sakuya sighs before walking towards Remilia.

"How about we head back to the mansion for tea. I'm sure whatever is going on can wait a little while after all." Sakuya says as she helps Remilia up. Remilia turns and starts walking away.

"Why do I even keep humans around?" Remilia asks.

"Because we adapt far quicker than most youkai do. Which makes us more useful for work." Ripple says through the crystal.

"Aren't you supposed to be acting as head of staff?" Remilia asks the crystal.

"Uh… Right now about the only staff we have is Meiling and a few fairy maids."

"You killed that many fairies?" Sakuya asks in disbelief.

"I'm pretty sure the royal flare killed some…"

"I am never leaving you in charge ever again."

"Meh. I at least cleaned up the bodies."

Fin

Silly Sakuya…


	24. Chapter 24

Author Note:… I don't have anything to say this time.

"Well your puppets don't seem to be working at all. Then again was that hell crow part of the formula?" A green haired satori asks. The eyelid on her third eye flutters briefly before closing again.

"She wasn't. I really am not proud of those copies. I only had twenty four hours at best to create them. So badly flawed. Project nine, ten, and eleven aren't worth continuing after they die."

"What ever happened to project six and seven?"

"I was forced to leave them in another dimension. Get back to observing."

"Hold up. Fairy incoming." The satori says.

"So you're the one responsible for all the kidnaped fairies. Return them now or pay for your sins." The fairy yells as she points her staff at the satori.

"I'm deaf you do realize. I can't hear a word you are saying so stop flapping your jaw."

"Oh bugger. That's Mercy. Jitka be very careful. She's not… She's not a normal fairy."

"Hmm… Mercy… Ha. A fairies still a fairy." Jitka says.

"Hey listen!" Another voice chimes.

"What is it Azony?" Mercy asks. Her armor pulses lightly.

"She's artificial. I think she can only be talked to magically."

"Artificial life… Misshistsu. Should have known…"

"Still can't hear a word you say." Jitka says.

"Very well. Spell card time. Sakura Spark!" Mercy says as she points her staff at Jitka. The staff glows with a faint light. Jitka dives out of the way as a small laser blasts forward. Of note is the fact that the laser pierces through the ground. Jitka responds by firing multiple volleys of danmaku. Mercy weaves through them.

"If that's the way you want to play, fine. Dream Cage." Jitka says. Multiple lasers fly out creating a grid pattern. Mercy weaves in between them. She pauses as multiple volleys of danmaku are fired into the grid.

"Hey, Mercy? Can you get hit? I want to learn this one." Azony chimes. Mercy nods before allowing herself to be hit by one of the bullets. She smiles as the whole spell collapses. "What was that?"

"She's not normally able to do that."

"Ha… Well it's been fun but we really need to get to the point at hand. Misshistsu where are the fairies?" Mercy asks.

"Grr… What an annoying fairy. Jitka shot her down."

"Roger that. Sorry kiddy but its bedtime." Jitka says. Mercy laughs at the statement.

"Fine. I'll just blast you to oblivion. Not that hard. Primal Art: Creation Rainbow!" Mercy says as she points her staff. Energy builds up on the tip of the staff and forms into a massive glob of raw energy.

"Ah crap… Well revive Jitka's on my list of things to do."

"Wait what! You seriously have zero faith in the fact that I can survive this?" Jitka asks. Mercy releases the spell and sends the raw energy rushing forward. Jitka is hit by the energy and is instantly pichuned. Mercy takes a deep breathe.

"And I thought you were crazy for bringing the shards along." Azony's voice chimes.

"Honestly I had no idea that we would encounter one of Misshistsu's puppets." Mercy says.

"Jitka was an artificial satori. I somewhat feel sorry for her."

"I do to but for a different reason. Misshistsu doesn't value life like I do. She's remade and reworked her puppets for no reason other than to make them perfect." Mercy says.

"So how do you view artificial life?"

"I remind you that you a far from what I expected from that experiment. Yet you are many times better. The thing is no one's perfect. I wouldn't forcefully recreate you just because you are flawed." Mercy says.

"We still need to rescue the fairies."

"Look I have a feeling we shouldn't go any further. This is Misshistsu. I need backup…"

"Who the heck are you going to get. If I remember right you aren't in good standings with any powerful youkai."

"This fog interrupts plants."

"You aren't possibly thinking about getting Yuka are you?"

"Yep. Let's go."

"Ayayay…"

"That's not your line."

Fin

Well two different sides to the incident. The main story and this little side story. And yes the second offshoots of the series takes place before any of the incidents. So Mercy has known Yuka for at least a month before the whole story happen.


	25. Chapter 25

Author Note: I have nothing to say right now.

"Wow, what a pretty field of flowers." Azony comments. Mercy is currently flying at breakneck speeds for the mansion that lies in the middle of the mansion. She swerves down and slides along the stone path. She smiles at Elly.

"Hi there."

"Another intruder. The mistress is not seeing anyone right now." Elly says as she lifts her scythe.

"You don't understand. I'm on the list of people always welcome here." Mercy says.

"Meh short list. Better hope you aren't lying. You're name?" Elly asks.

"Mercy Memory."

"…Go right in Lady Mercy." Elly says as she bows and opens the door. Mercy smiles before hovering inside. She hovers into the main foyer and smiles upon seeing Yuka.

"No. This fog isn't good for the flowers… Oh, what am I to do? They might start wilting…" Yuka mumbles to herself.

"Yuka." Mercy says.

"Oh? Ah, Mercy. I'm not really in the mode to talk." Yuka says.

"I'll make it short then. I've found one of the people behind the incident and I need backup to deal with her." Mercy says.

"Ah. And why me of all youkai?" Yuka asks.

"Mainly because all the other youkai that are powerful enough to help are rather angry at me at the moment." Mercy says.

"Oh, Mercy. You really need to remember you are only a fairy." Yuka says as she picks up her umbrella. She walks forward. "So shall we?"

"Thank you." Mercy says as she hovers forward.

"Who are we after?"

"Misshistsu."

"She's had this coming for a long time. I'm supposing the only way to her is through her little artificial humans?"

"Yep. Is that okay with you?"

"I respect humans for their ability to adapt. Those copies are unable to. So I have no need to respect them."

It takes thirty minutes but the duo finally arrive at the edge of Misshistsu's tower. Yuka pauses as she looks at it.

"Looks like it was thrown down into the earth…" Yuka says.

"It was. Since when did Misshistsu keep fairies around…" Mercy says as she looks at the approaching fairies. She flicks her staff around and prepares a spell. "Sakura Spark."

The beam of energy flies forward and disintegrates multiple fairies. Mercy blinks at this.

"What's up Mercy?" Yuka asks.

"…This aren't real fairies. They're artificial. Didn't you sense what happened when they got blasted?" Mercy asks.

"Yeah. They just faded out. No lingering feelings…" Yuka says. Yuka promptly unleashes a sweeping Master Spark destroying most of the remaining fairies. Another Sakura spark finishes the rest. "You seem to be capable of firing that quite often…"

"Master Spark taps the energy of creation right. That's what my basic spell does. So I'm adept at using it." Mercy says. She pauses as a human hovers down. The human lifts her head revealing the device attached to her left eye.

"Is that a creation charm?" Yuka asks.

"It's an air charm. So Misshistsu sent you, Miki?" Mercy asks.

"You two are intruding upon Lady Misshistsu's territory. Leave now or face punishment." Miki says. Mercy leans back and crosses her legs.

"Nah don't think so. Meh this will actually be fun. Let's see how many of these you can block in a row!" Mercy laughs. One of the boxes that hangs from her wing lifts up and opens revealing what seems to be rocket tubes inside. Mercy laughs before lifting a spellcard. "Biomagic: Guided Burst!"

The box glows before launching out a large glowing rainbow sphere. A couple seconds later another sphere is launched. Eventually sevens sphere's hovering around Mercy. Each one fixates on one color. The spheres ignite in the respective element before being fired towards Miki. As the volley leaves another volley begins to be formed. In total three volleys are fired before Miki is downed.

"They weren't supposed to do that. It's just supposed to be a solid metal projectile." Mercy says.

"You still have the crystals." Azony chimes. Yuka looks over at Mercy.

"Who was that?"

"One of my creations. I'll introduce you after this is all over." Mercy says.

"It's odd that the tower isn't covered in the fog." Yuka says. Mercy walks up to the downed Miki and pauses. She point her staff at Miki's head. She fires off Sakura Spark. "That was harsh."

"Don't get me wrong. It's best to flat out kill Misshistsu's underlings. They don't regenerate normally." Mercy says. The box lowers itself back to its regular place.

"Oh? Are you're wings different?" Yuka asks.

"Yeah. Newer version as my old wings couldn't house all the crystals. It's still a prototype though." Let's go. We have a tower to break into." Mercy says. Yuka nods before following.

"Why hasn't Yukari done anything yet?" Yuka asks.

"You haven't realized it yet?" Mercy asks.

"Realized what?"

"Misshistsu is powerful enough that she is effectively untouchable."

"Power doesn't mean anything."

"Under normal means yes but she's been sealed away multiple times in the outside world. Exiling her would only cause more harm." Mercy says.

"How do you even know so much about her?" Yuka asks.

"I… I used to be her student. I left after seeing how evil her studies where…"

Fin

Next chapter goes back to the other half of the incident. For those wondering Sakura Spark is a much more focused form of Master Spark that has much longer range but shorter spread. It also has no ability to sweep with it. Basically a sniper version of Master Spark.


	26. Chapter 26

Author Note: Been listening to touhou music again…

"Well it's about time I managed to find you. How you feeling Orin?" Utsuho asks. Orin sits up and stretchs. She glances at her friend.

"Annoyed to no end with someone. I get the feeling she'll have what's coming for her. Let's go home Okuu." Orin says. They both turn to see a gap open. Yukari steps out. Utsuho sighs.

"What do you want gap hag." Utsuho says. Yukari smiles.

"Someone needs to chill off…" Yukari says.

"Orin can you step to the side? Things are about to get very hectic." Utsuho says as she raises the control rod. "Even I realize you are delusional Yukari."

"Where does that come from, Utsuho?" Yukari asks.

"The only reason you'd show yourself is because something has gone out of your control."

"Let me see. Multiple things in fact. One of them is the fact that a nuclear powered hell raven has been ignoring spell card rules. At least the ward is strong enough to handle the blasts."

"Sorry about that but I'll do anything to protect family. I think you would do the same for Ran or Chen."

"You have no idea do you. Another problem is that a rather insane youkai has gotten herself involved."

"Well deal with her and not us. We just want to go home."

Utsuho turns and begins walking away. She quickly picks up Orin before flying off.

"Deal with the other side… Misshistsu happens to be untouchable for me…" Yukari pauses before opening a gap. She steps through it. "Maybe I can get help."

Fin

Well then. I need to start posting longer chapters. (Looks to the side) Ah Flandre's trying to play with Faith… (Watches as Flandre gets shocked.) And apparently Faith isn't in the mood to play…


	27. Chapter 27

Author Note: Do to recent events Flandre is currently undergoing medical treatment. Not direct part of the incident this one is but… (Points to Lux) It's her fault. (Marisa's flies through the room. She crashes into Faith and bounce back across the room.) Good to know that Faith can bounce other objects… I also need to verify one thing. Lux and the other Nevee are a direct reference to Minecraft's Thaumaturgy mod. So if you want to know the names ahead of time you might want to check the FTB wiki.

"Well it's been awhile. Hope Reimu hasn't gotten in over her head…" Mima says as she hovers in the middle of the room. She covers her eyes as a blinding pillar of light erupts in the middle of the shrine.

"Ah it's good to be back even if for a little bit of time. Not sure what happened to let me out." A young woman says. Her white hair falls down to her hips. Mima laughs upon seeing her.

"Well it's been a long time since anyone last saw you in person. Everyone was beginning to think this shrine didn't have a deity anymore. Others were beginning to consider me or Yukari as the deity." Mima laughs. She bows to the figure.

"Where's the maiden at right now anyways. Or did someone wise up and actually make you the maiden?" The figure asks. Mima laughs.

"That would have been nice some years ago. No, I'm not the maiden. She's out at the moment. Dealing with an incident at hand. Like normal." Mima says. She sits down on her tail.

"Awh… I wanted to meet the generation that was alive. That and I need to talk with a certain fairy." The woman says.

"I don't blame you for that much, Gene. If I'm thinking the right fairy that is…" Mima says.

"The one fairy in all of Genskyo that's an outsider. Go figure…" Gene says as she sits back and relaxes. She pauses for a second. "Where's the shrine maiden keep the sake?"

"Making yourself at home?" Mima asks.

"It's a shrine dedicated to me isn't it." Gene asks. She watches as an oni stumbles into the room.

"Well look who it is. Hey, I got a question?" Suika slurs as she sits down.

"What is it, Suika?" Gene asks. Suika holds out her gourd. Gene pours a cup of sake from it and hands it back.

"What happens if you get drunk?" Suika slurs. Gene blinks.

"Ha… That's actually a good question. What would happen if the embodiment of Genskyo gets drunk?" Mima asks. Gene blinks again.

"I'm not even sure I can get drunk. Let's not test that though." Gene says. She smiles.

"What are you smileing about?" Mima asks.

"Oh nothing. Just a devilish little idea." Gene says.

"This from the deity of the shrine. Oh joy." Mima laughs.

"I'm still a youkai. A really powerful one that can be mistaken as a goddess but still." Gene laughs. It is quite obvious she is almost always in a good mood.

"Don't you require faith still?" Suika asks.

"I get it from just having people living here. If everyone where to leave Genskyo I'd fade away and then it to would."

"Fancy diety that dosen't need to lift a finger." Mima mutters.

"Ha… I normally can… Mima I just relized something…" Gene says. Her smile has disappeared.

"What's gotten into you?" Mima asks.

"Me being here right now. I'm technically inside myself right now. It's odd." Gene says. Mima pauses.

"So what of it." Suika asks.

"How would you think of it… I'm standing right here but this whole land is technically inside my mind. So basically I'm inside my own mind which is in turn inside me. It just loops." Gene says. She bursts out laughing when Suika falls over from thinking too hard. Suika is now face down on the ground drooling.

"Wow. A drunk oni can't handle that type of imagery." Mima says.

"Meh, Suika wasn't known for being a bright one." Gene says. She picks up Suika's gourd and places it on the table.

Fin

Ladies and Gentlemen I give you Gene. She's the youkai that embodies Genskyo. She's not around often but she's worth introducing. She's basically Mother Nature for Genskyo.


	28. Chapter 28

Author Note: (Looks at Faith) You make sure not to throw that fireball at me, understand. (Hair is set on fire) I seem to be on fire.

"Well I know Marisa owes you a favor but really… You actually thought to test our skill. I'll be frank, you aren't strong enough to test us. I think Cirno could even beat you." Reimu says as she walks away from an unconscious Rin Satsuki. Reimu adjusts the goggles she had just obtained before heading further into the fog. Reimu shrugs upon seeing the Daiyousei replica. The replica has multiple cuts and burns running across its body. Reimu shrugs before firing a ying-yang orb at it. The replica goes down. Reimu slowly walks up to it.

"Hmm… It doesn't seem it's able to heal. I don't know about the burns but I get a feeling the cuts are from Sakuya. The magic surrounding it seems to be fading as well. It's really of no concern for me though." Reimu says as she flies away. "It's a fairy after all. It will recover."

Sadly for Reimu she is kicked in the face by a flying figure. She stands back up and glares vicously.

"Wriggle? What have I said about doing that…" Reimu growls. The Wriggle replica blinks at her. The next thing Reimu knows is the replica is pierced by knives. She glances over at Sakuya and Remilia. "Well hi…"

"Milady can you please carry on for a moment." Sakuya asks. Remilia nods before flying ahead. "A word about this replicas."

"Wait this are replicas?" Reimu asks.

"Male replicas that seem to not be created very well. I'm pretty sure you can tell that these are on their last legs already. They don't seem to be very powerful. Whoever created them likely didn't care. You take care." Sakuya says as she teleports away. Reimu sighs before heading further into the fog.

Fin

Meh ice spells… Really Rix? You couldn't have used water?


	29. Chapter 29

Author Note: Yay Rix is back! *Anvil lands* This again.

BTW I am ending the incident this chapter. I want to get on with the story.

[Insert Line Here]

"Well let's see. I've dealt with the replicas and Sanae… So that leaves only the girl masterminding it. Sheesh… You really think a youkai wouldn't be that desperate for a date…" Reimu says. She pauses before lifting a crystal. Dangling from it is a metal device. "Wonder when Mercy will be wanting this back. Poor fairy having her wing blasted though."

Reimu pauses as she glances at the massive doors. The crystal darts out of her hand and glows. It incinerates the doorway with a massive fireball. The crystal then falls to the ground. Reimu picks it up.

"Out of energy... Well then." Reimu says as she points an amulet into the room. "Let's get this over with!"

Reimu dives out of the way as a spread of fire arrows slam done into the doorway. She returns fire with amulets. After the bullets die down Reimu pauses for a moment. Standing before her is a male youkai.

"Huh… Well anyways this shouldn't change anything…" Reimu says before dodgeing the second spellcard. She shrugs as a small fireball moves towards her. She slides under it causing it to explode as it swerves to follow her. She breaks the spell card and sighs. The new spell card involves two circling fireballs. When the fireballs collide the fire of danmaku. Reimu weaves between the danmaku before firing again. She smirks upon breaking the spell card

"Well that's that one down… Is that nightbird…" Reimu asks as she begins dodgeing the danmaku. She pauses upon hearing a sound. She glances behind her to see that the projectiles have been turned into arrows. Reimu reacts by firing disfusion amulets blocking the arrows. She smiles when the spell card breaks.

"I still have one spell left." The male says. He hesitates as a ball of light flies over head.

"INCOMING!"

~Pichun~

Reimu stares unblinking at the massive cloud of dust that has been blasted in front of her. She notices that the fog has dissapered. She watchs as the ball of light flutters out of the cloud. Walking behind the ball of light is Marisa. Of note is that Marisa's broom is now broken.

"Hey Reimu. I'm here to help, ze." Marisa says. The goofy look on her face suggests this isn't the first time she's run into someone.

"I told her not to go rushing after that thing…" Alice says as she and Shanghai enter the room. "So where's the culprit?"

"Marisa finished him off with her charge…" Reimu says. She pauses as a gap opens. Out steps Yukari, Yuka, and Mercy. Yuka tosses Misshistsu face first into the pavement. "Oh?"

"She's half responsible for this." Yukari says. Mercy meanwhile is flying up to the ball of light.

"Lux? What are you doing out here?" Mercy asks. The ball of light hovers towards her and lands at her feet. Reimu glances at Mercy for a second.

"Hey, fairy. I've got something of yours." Reimu says as she tosses the crystal to Mercy. Mercy looks over it.

"Well good going, Yuka. It's cracked and useless now." Mercy says as she flutter outside. Yuka follows her.

"Well sorry. Maybe if your wings weren't so large, love." Yuka says.

"Don't you 'love' me!"

Fin

[Insert Line Here]

Well that much is done. Please be aware that this chapter is still going to be edited. I don't have Roanan's personality and I truthfully forgot if he was what I think he is. So he doesn't talk much in this.


	30. Chapter 30

Author Note: I really wish these weren't required… Also the [Insert Line Here] Is where I'm supposed to insert lines. I'm reformatting the chapters to include them this weekend so any chapter that comes out until then will have that phrase.

[Insert Line Here]

"Well that was fun wasn't it?" Mercy asks. Yuka glances at the fairy.

"I don't know how you define fun…" Yuka says.

"In this case having enough firepower to effectively level Misshistsu's tower." Mercy laughs. Yuka nods.

"We did effectively turn it to ash…" Yuka agrees.

"Sadly she'll just drop another one into the ruins. That's the way she functions. Although she's not getting off lightly…" Mercy says before looking at Lux. She reachs towards the ball of light and pulls a mask out of it. "Yuka? Do you recognize this?"

Yuka catches the mask and looks at it.

"Ah it's the Mask of Hope… I remember a youkia was complaining that one of the satori's stole it." Yuka says. She places it on the table.

"Well great… That doesn't help… Going to have to return it…" Mercy groans as she puts it in her bag. She then goes back to the notes.

"Seems you have a large amount of work ahead of you." Yuka says. Mercy nods.

"Part of this is just keeping track of what Misshistsu has done… Ugh, I hate her path of research." Mercy says. Yuka pauses.

"Why am I still here?" Yuka asks.

"Cause I have multiple flower types to give you, and I wish to check Misshistsu's notes to see if there are any others." Mercy says. Yuka sighs. Yuka then glances at the mechanical object that is laying on a work bench.

"You making a new set of wings?" Yuka asks.

"Old blueprint… You know I feel sorry for no one involved in that incident." Mercy says. She hovers into the air.

"Why?"

"That one guy hates fairies and Misshistsu is Misshistsu."

Fin

[Insert Line here]

Well the first of the aftermath chapters. (Crash) Hey Rix! You brought Aura along?


	31. Chapter 31

Author Note: The aftermath for Misshistsu. Also when Jitka was introduced I spelled her name ho it's meant to be pronounced. It is actually written J'ka and will now be written that way from now on.

[Insert Line Here]

Misshistsu sighed. She was currently sitting next to a bed within what remained of her tower. She slowly looks over her notes before tossing it across the room. She reaches down and picks up a fresh sheet of paper. She begins writing.

~All this data on combat is not worth the sacrifice made for it. I realize that sacrifice is required if I wish to gain enough power to save them. But at the same time the sacrifice was not worth it. Some of my creations were destroyed and I have to revive them. Among them was J'ka. J'ka is a special case amongst my creations. She holds a special place in my heart.

Misshistsu glances up from her writing and at the figure laying in the bed alongside her. She reaches down and pushes a strand of green hair out of the sleeping girls face. She smiles as the girl opens her eyes lazily.

"Welcome back to the world of the living." Misshistsu says as she looks at the girl. She bends down and hugs the girl. "Don't you do something like that, understand J'ka?"

"Sorry, mother." J'ka says. She slowly stands up. She looks around the room slowly. Misshistsu slowly runs her hand through J'ka's hair.

"No matter how much I wish to free them I refuse to lose you." Misshistsu says as she hugs J'ka again. J'ka's eyes open fully for a brief moment before half closing them again. Misshistsu softly kisses J'ka on the forehead before leaving the room. J'ka yawns before curling up on the bed and closing her eyes.

Misshistsu calmly watches from the door before closing it. She genuinely smiles.

"My daughter… You mean the world to me…" Misshistsu whispers before walking down the hall.

Fin

[Insert Line here]

…I really wanted to touch on the kinder side Misshistsu had here. As stated before J'ka is only an artificial satori created by Misshistsu yet J'ka means the world to Misshistsu. The only thing that really keeps Misshistsu at all sane is her love of J'ka.


	32. Chapter 32

Author Note: Well let's get this started.

[Insert Line Here]

"Welcome to the SDM. Please proceed to the main ballroom. The guests of honor are Roanan and Misshistsu. Please keep your hands to yourself unless you wish to be stabbed."

"Come on! Why is it always me, ze!"

Ripple allows herself to break composure just long enough to give Marisa a playful smirk.

"Sorry but that is Lady Knowledge's request." Ripple says.

"Will ze about that, ze…" Marisa says. Ripple rolls her eyes upon hearing the pronunciation pun. Ripple watches as Marisa and Reimu walk away. She pauses as Mimic approaches. "Welcome to the party, Mimic. We kindly request that you put the fire-lance on safety."

"I don't have it with me." Mimic says as she follows Reimu. Ripple silently rolls her neck letting it crack. She recomposes herself as Mercy flies into the mansion. Ripple curtseys before motioning towards the ballroom. Ripple glances down at her list and nods. She nudges Raffelsia. Raffelsia opens her eyes and yawns.

"Time to server the guests." Ripple says. Raffelsia nods.

"I hope the food is okay…" The newborn allure une yawns lightly. Ripple shakes her head.

"You need to get used to the night life of this mansion." Ripple says as she opens approaches the ballroom. She allows Raffelsia to enter the room before pausing by the doors. Sakuya momentarily leaves Remilia's side in order to help Ripple close the doors. The two pause as Remilia stands up.

"Welcome everyone. As you all know it is our turn to host the after incident party. As such I your hostess welcome you to the party." Remilia says. Sakuya teleports to Remilia's side once the speech is done. Ripple steps outside the ballroom in order to watch for anyone that would sneak in or out. She slowly closes the door again before swinging her arm up into the air. She spins around as she catches her butterfly knife. In another fluid motion she is holding her katana in her other hand. She steps outside. She salutes to Meiling before taking up position as a guard.

Fin

[Insert Line Here]

Part one of the party is done. I will be posting the other two parts tomorrow.


	33. Chapter 33

Author Note: I'm going to have to delay some of the updates for the time being.

[Inser Line Here]

Yuka smiles as she fixes a bow into the Mercy's hair. Mercy tilts her head. She slowly hovers into the air before turning to the flower youkai.

"It looks good on you." Yuka says. She smirks upon seeing Misshistsu. Misshistsu is currently focused on J'ka.

"We really have no point in being here." Misshistsu says to J'ka.

"Well this last incident was partly your fault…" J'ka says. Misshistsu's hand clenches shattering the glass she was holding. The shards hover in the air. They then stab into the ground. J'ka shrugs before walking away. She pauses as Cirno jumps in a punch bowl. She calmly walks forward and pulls the fairy out of the bowl.

"That stuff is spicy!" Cirno says before flying off. J'ka shrugs before picking up some food. She tries it. She quickly dunks her head in a punch bowl.

"I'm going to guess that fairy mentioned something about spiciness." J'ka says as she shakes her head. She looks around the room and blinks at everything being slowed down. "Am I awake?"

Misshistsu calmly watches her daughter's antics. She smirks upon seeing her daughter's third eye open fully. J'ka quickly walks back to her mother.

"How did that go?" Misshistsu asks.

"It's spicy…"

Meanwhile Reimu watchs as Marisa sulks into the room. Multiple burns cuts and bruises cover Marisa.

"Man they were not kidding about no stealing, ze…" Marisa says. Reimu shakes her head.

"Let's hope everything calms down." Reimu says.

Fin

[Insert Line Here]

A shprt chapter leading into the main party again.


	34. Chapter 34

"Gah… Such a mess…" Sakuya sighs. Ripple nods lightly. Ripple blinks upon seeing Flandre fly into the room. She nudge's Sakuya. "What are you doing, Lady Flandre?"

"I'm here to help! See I even have a maid uniform on!" Flandre shouts. Ripple sighs upon seeing Remilia also enter the room.

"For the record this insane idea is hers." Remilia says as she points to Flandre. Ripple calmly hit's Sakuya on the back of her neck knocking her out. "Why was that necessary?"

"Sakuya was about to maul you. Will have this cleaned up as soon as Sakuya comes to. Please go change." Ripple says. She calmly sits down before looking at a refraction crystal. She looks over all the burn marks and cracks running across the walls.

"A drunk Marisa isn't a fun thing to deal with." A fairy in a red dress asks as she hovers into the room.

"Hey, Aka. Do me a favor and get your room mates in here to help." Ripple says. She pauses before motioning to the chandelier. Aka nods before hovering up. She pulls the sleeping Mercy out of it. Ripple calmly steps forward before picking up a note that Sakuya dropped last night.

"Ha… How to serve men… I didn't know Sakuya liked that kind of music…" Ripple says. She places the song request in Sakuya's hand before walking to the mop that is laying on the ground. "I wonder how Marisa is doing…"

Ripple sighs as Flandre hovers back into the room.

"I asked you to change."

"No!"

"Flandre…"

"I'm in charge here!"

"…Yes milady?"

"Let's play!"


End file.
